No Longer a Puppet?
by kxgfangirl
Summary: Doll!Killua is hired by Ging to be Gon's bodyguard. Darker Than Black au
1. Chapter 1

I can't see anything. I'm most likely laying on what is the backseat of a car. My arms are bound and there is a blindfold over my eyes. We are probably in the middle of nowhere. How many miles are we from civilization? Two hundred, three? Nah, that wouldn't bad it's got to be more than that. It feels as if we've been traveling for forever but it's probably only been 5 or 6 hours since we got off the last plane. I can't feel my arms anymore.

The car stopped. A door opens and slams closed. A pair of hands lift me up and throw me over their shoulder. They walk for a few minutes carrying me until I'm thrown into a chair. It's not the most comfortable, but I've had worse.

"I can't belive that the 'Great Killua' was sold to little old me for a mer half billion U.S. dollars. Perhaps it's because of that rumor going around that the dolls are gaining back their wills and emotions that made them so willing to get rid of their most prized puppet. Maybe they thought their highly trained big scary war dog, would turn on them, bite the hand that fed him, and maybe kill them while he was at it. Now would you do that, Killua-kun?" They asked, removing my blindfold.

This revealed a man in his late thirties that was lightly tanned and had black, straight hair. It looked like he rolled out of bed and threw on what was closest to him, complete with bed head and wrinkled clothes. His amber eyes stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, would you?" He asked.

I stared blankly at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Thought as much." He said. "Name's Ging, but you can call me boss, if you like."

"Ging." I tested the name, it was slightly unusual but, who was I to judge.

"So, Killua-chan, I bet you are wondering why you are here."

" I belive that it's safe to assume that I'm here because you have a job of me."

"That's true. And its nothing inappropriate or anything. You will protect my son, Gon. But he can't know I sent you. Can't have him thinking that I care for him, right? Also you'll be training him. I heard that you excel in hand-to-hand combat and tactics, is that correct?"

"I do well in those areas, yes."

"Good." Ging exclaimed and slapped me hard on the back. "Oh, your hands are still tied, I bet that's uncomfortable."

I leaned forward so he could untie my hands.

"You're very strong. Why didn't you break the rope? Didn't want to leave a bad first impression?"

I flexed my fingers. The feeling of blood flowing into them was welcomed.

"You don't speak much, do you?"

"Not until I'm spoken to."

"I've been talking a lot."

"Where will I be during my job?"

"Well, I've enrolled you into his school. You are in all the same classes as him, you will be living in a cozy apartment right next to his. Don't interfere until he is in serious danger"

I nodded.

"If he dies, you die. Keep a close eye on him. Use your specters if you need to. Follow him everywhere, be his personal little stalker, go unnoticed. That shouldn't be hard for you since you are an assassin."

"Were."

"Sorry, were an assassin. Any questions?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, here's a picture of him. Your job starts now. Go to school tomorrow. Everything you need is in your apartment. No limit on the credit card. You're in Washington!" Ging said, then he left.

I looked at the picture. He looked like a younger, grinning, version of Ging. And on the back:

Gon Freeces

Gender: male

Age: 18

XXXXX Broadway Pt. (Equate Apartments)

Auburn, California

Attends: Southwater Highschool

California? Damn. I felt my pockets and found a phone and credit card with its pin. Maybe this's not so bad. Now I just need a flight to Auburn. Wait, where am I?

Shiiiiit!

I had barely caught the plane to Auburn. If it landed on time, then I would have 1hr to find the apartment building, leaving 8 hrs to sleep, 30 min to get ready, prepare and eat breakfast, giving me 20 min to walk to school. I didn't need that much time, but it's better to be prepared, and having extra time wouldn't hurt. I had already memorized the map of the school, finding it on my phone. 3 buildings including the gym. Almost all my classes were in the north building, inly leaving it for gym the last hour.

Everything went as planned and all I had to do was call a cab. I stepped outside it was perfect weather to use my specters, rainy.

"Hey!" A voice yelled.

My head snapped in its direction.

"Ms. Biske said that you'd be here! You're the new tenant right?"

"Yes I replied, my voice steady. My thoughts weren't as collected.

Hellooo Hottie.

That picture didn't capture the real thing. Was he this buff in the picture? Hottie thrust out the hand that wasn't holding his umbrella.

"Hi there! I'm Gon." He said, his smile was brighter than the sun, that was currently hiding behind the clouds.

"Killua." I said, grabbing his calloused, yet soft and warm hands, and shaking it.

"Where's your luggage?"

"It should be in my apartment."

"Oh, yeah! I helped move it!"

"You did?"

"Yep."

"Thank you."

"No problem! Let's walk to the car! We can share my umbrella!" He stepped closer so the umbrella would cover me too. The thought was nice, even if the rain wouldn't bother me a bit. He wouldn't know that, and most likely would never know. Even so, this will be annoying if

he's this excited all the time.

"What's your thought's on butterflies?"

"They're okay."

"What's your favorite butterfly?"

"Black, I guess."

"Black? A black butterfly? Oh! Don't they symbolize transformation or rebirth?"

Death.

Death and misfortune, that's what it symbolizes.

It foretells this, unlike me.

Who causes it.

"Yea, I guess. I don't know much about butterflies. How about you pick a topic that's a little less random."

We approached the car, Gon opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I said.

Gon got in and started driving after we buckled our seat belts.

"What about that cloud?"

"Which one? Wait! Keep your eyes on the road!"

Gon turned the wheel sharply to the left, narrowly avoiding going off the road.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry Killua!"

"You better be, idiot." Killing your bodyguard would probably be a bad idea.


	2. Strings

I do not own Hunter X Hunter or Darker Than Black

Ooc-ness?

My alarm blared at 6:30 A.M. I reached out and blindly felt for the off switch. I flipped off the switch, finally silencing its shriek. I groaned, slowly getting out of bed. I've always hated getting up early, I prefer the night, so I'm not much of a morning person.

I showered and it was only 6:40 when I came out towel drying my hair. I wouldn't have to leave for an hour. I had to be at school by eight, and it was a short walk there, only maybe two miles. It could be ran in 5 minutes easily, if I had to. Anyway, I had to get ready soon so I could follow Gon to school. Sure, most of the way to school has a river, a pond, and puddles from yesterday, or I cringed, the sewer water should have enough rain water in it. Water is water, no matter how disgusting it is. Yeah, I'll just follow him, he could take a different way.

I heard a thump from Gon's followed an alarm. Did that idiot fall out of bed? I should probably ask if he's alright. I already made contact with him. I moved toward the door, thankfully I saw that I was only wearing a towel before I opened it. Hastily I threw on some boxers, jeans and tennis shoes, after I decided that it's warm enough to go without a shirt. As I opened the door and walked to Gon's apartment I remembered that I hadn't put my hair up. It isn't even 7 yet, it's too early for this.

I knocked on the door.

"Hey! Are you okay? I heard something." I said. I waited for a few minutes , then he opened revealing Gon with ragging bed head worse than before, in puppy pajamas, to which I raised and eyebrow and said. "Nice pjs."

"Sorry to worry you, Killua!" Gon exclaimed.

"I wasn't worried. I just didn't want to find a body."

"Well, I'm okay! Not dead."

"I can see that."

"Hey Killua, aren't you cold?"

"No."

"It's like 50 degrees (F or 10 degrees C) out here!"

"It's colder where I'm from."

"Oh, okay, see you at school!"

"What?"

"Well, you look like you're about my age, so you probably go to school, and mine's the closest."

"Okay, see you." I said as I walked back to my room.

I think I could like him. It's not the best, feelings would get in the way. But, maybe, liking him would help with my job. I put a t-shirt on and sat on the coach, I was ready to go, already had breakfast and such. The clock mocked me, clearing stating that it was 7:20. Now all I have to do is wait for Gon to leave.

Well, I did have a dart board and several throwing knives, wicked and normal blades, with their own target, and also a pair of clawed gloves. Of course there was a few guns, but I wasn't as fond of them, Ging was probably informed by my former employers that I didn't like them as much.

Wait a minute, I face palmed. There was a vase in his room. Ugh, I must really be out of practice. Damn, it's only been maybe 3 weeks since my last job, it wasn't even someone that important, and I barely had to do anything, he didn't fight at all. I just snapped his neck, how boring. But, this job could be interesting. I've never been hired to protect a life before. I wonder how long I'll remain 'undercover'.

I grabbed a glass of water and placed a finger in it. I thought Gon, and pictured him in my head. Then I could see him. He was finished getting ready and was putting his shoes on, he was walking toward the door. I removed my finger and went to grab my bag and a hoodie. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Killua? Would you like to walk to school with me?" Gon called.

"Sure." I said.

This chapter didn't really go anywhere did it?


	3. To Be Or Not To Be

I do not own Hunter x Hunter 

"Hey Killua? Would you like to walk to school with me?" Gon called.

"Sure." I said, putting on my hoodie and pulled one of the straps of my backpack over my shoulder. I slipped on my shoes and opened the door.

"A ponytail?" Gon asked.

"Problem?"

"No, it's kinda cute."

I glared at him. "Don't call me cute."

"Hehe. Sorry?"

"Just, don't say it again."

"M-hm." He nodded his head aggressively.

"Do you know how long it will take for us to get there?"

"Maybe 7 minutes, if we run."

I raised an eyebrow "Are you-?"

"Race ya!" And then Gon ran off.

I crouched giving a head start, after a few seconds I decided it was enough, dashing after him. I didn't catch up to him immediately, which was a surprise. He's faster than I thought. He vaulted over the rail of a short bridge, landing about 8 and a half meters from said rail in a dead run. Not bad, but could use some work.

"If you don't hurry up then I'll beat you without breaking a sweat!" Gon exclaimed.

I really want to crush him.

"Is that so?" I called after him, as I increased my speed to a forth of my max. Irritatingly, I only gained 7 or so meters, leaving 10 meters between us, he had sped up.

"Hurry up slow poke! I'm gonna beat you!" He had turned around, keeping the same pace, to taunt me.

My eyebrow twitched, betraying my annoyance. He laughed, not helping his situation. We don't kill our mark. Or son of our mark? Screw it, same thing. Or maim them. Not even a little. I sighed picking up my pace until I was right beside him.

"Is that all you got?" I asked.

"Not even close."

"Sure." I stated sarcastically.

"That wasn't even half of what I can do."

"Same."

"Really?"

I sighed, "Do I look slow to you?"

"No, but you could be close to as fast to me if you trained. Are you going to join track?"

"I don't know."

"I'm gonna!"

"Good for you."

A few seconds later the school came into view. I took out my phone and looked at the time, we had ran here in less than 4 minutes.

"Race you to the door!" Ready? Go!" Gon yelled and sped off.

"I- Fine." I said, and ran after him.

The race ended in a tie. We stood in the hallway.

"Dang it!" Gon exclaimed, then pouted, a little sweat gleaming above his eyebrow.

"You thought you could beat me?"

"I don't know, but it was fun. What's your first hour?"

"English."

"Oh! That's my first hour. There's a free seat next to me, wanna sit there?"

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders.

He grabbed my wrist and tugged me along with him.

"Hey! I can follow you. Let go!" My protests fell on deaf ears. My face was starting to become warm. I sighed.

"Here we are!"

No one so much as raised an eyebrow at the sight of him dragging me along. Is this normal for him? The bell rang and the teacher looked up.

"Are you the new kid? Killua Crow- Crav-?"

"Krov Nevinn."

"Well, mister Krav Devin, is there something you'd like to tell the class?"

"I would prefer you call me by my first name, since you are unable to pronounce my last name."

He seemed unfazed. "Anything else?"

"No."

"Then please, take any empty seat."

"Come on! Gon said, calling me forward with is hands in a wave-like jerky motion. As requested, I sat by him.

"Okay class turn to page 275. Abby, would you start us off?"

" _To die, to sleep; No more; and by sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub: for in sleep of death what dreams may come_ -"

Thank you for reading and reviewing! I also do not own the quote, it's from Hamlet, so is the title.

Krov Nevinn means innocent blood in Russian if anyone cares (I used Google Translate, Sorry if it's wrong.).


	4. if you wanna play a game

The day went smoothly. Gon had walked with me to our classes, saying that it was cool that we shared all of them. Gym is when it got just a little fun. The coach had introduced himself, then sent us to the locker room to change. Of course, my locker was right next to Gon's. I , as we got changed, got a good look at Gon's muscular back (which I didn't enjoy).

"Why are you staring?" Gon asked.

"You have some scars."

"Oh, they're most likely from falling out of trees."

"From last year?" I snorted, looking back to my locker pulling off my jeans and slipping on my shorts and went to close my locker.

"You might want to change your shirt. This isn't an easy class." He had stated while he pulled on a white t-shirt over his broad shoulders, and moved to pull on his shorts, they were much shorter than mine that almost reached my knees. I grabbed a black tank-top from my locker, stripped off my t-shirt, and pulled it on. Not long after that, coach called us out for warm ups, all of which Gon and I tied on, much to his annoyance.

Thinking it unfair for the other team if we were on the same side, coach put us on opposing teams, which was also a bad decision. It was just us a few minutes into the dodge ball game. After 5 or so minutes of dodging and throwing, I was beginning to feel irritated. Gon, the idiot he is, was grinning as he dodged each ball. I began to throw the ball hard enough to make little craters in the wall behind him. Not long after that, coach called it a tie, and set us out for the next round.

"You know you're gonna have to pay for that."

"I know."

"Your parents are gonna be pissed."

"Yeah." If they knew what happened, or cared. Their little heir turned into a doll, and 'a doll can't lead', they dropped me like I was hot.

"Are you okay."

"Yep, fine. You could never hit me in a million years."

"Hey!"

It might actually be a few, but you never know. Maybe you could land one every hundred or so, with training. I smiled.

"Hey, I didn't sweat at all you liar!"

"Never said you would!"

"But that's what you implied!"

Gon stuck his tongue out at me.

I sighed.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing! The title is supposed to be from the song joystick by Simon Curtis. This song may be seen as inappropriate. Please don't watch any amvs unless you know what you've getting into. I do not own this song or hunter x hunter or darker than black.


	5. Homework Sucks

hello

* * *

When changing back, I kept my eyes to myself. After grabbing our bags from our lockers, Gon and I made our way to our apartments. The trek back ended up being yet another race, which I won, to Gon's dismay.

"Maybe next time." I teased.

"I want a rematch!" Gon whined.

"Sure, then you'll want another and another until you win, which would take years."

This sparked a flame in his eye I might regret igniting later.

I turned, digging through my bag to find my keys.

"Hey, Killua?"

"Hm?"

"How well do you usually do in math?"

"Fine, I guess." If by fine I mean acing college level maths at 16. They stopped there, I really didn't need much to, you know, assassinate people. They were both really boring.

"Could you help me with our homework?"

"Let me think about it."

Gon stared at me, his expression like a sad, adorable puppy.

"Okay." I sighed.

Gon pulled me into a tight bear hug from behind, I barely suppressed the urge to throw him.

"Thank you!"

He had no problem picking me up, and swinging me around a bit.

"Put me down."

Gon squeezed me tighter then placed me down after a few seconds.

"Are you that bad?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

He nodded.

Gon moved toward his apartment, opening the door (the idiot hadn't locked it?!) stepping inside, taking off his shoes once he was inside. I followed suit. Gon dropped his bag down on the coffee table. His apartment looked similar to mine, except more lived in. There was a small dent in the wall opposite of the coffee table. On the kitchen counter, what little of it I could see, sat various dishes drying on a rack and a pot on a stove. Gon was currently walking into said kitchen.

"You want anything to drink or snack on?"

"Not really."

Gon came back with a large bag of pretzels, a 2-liter of soda, and two glasses. He set them on the table before sitting next to me. He dug threw his bag and pulled out his slightly crumpled assignment, after several seconds. He placed it on the table, it was completely blank except for his name on the top. He hadn't finished one question in the 20 minutes that the teacher gave us to do it? She had been merciful, it only had 10 questions on it.  
"You don't understand any of this?"

Gon nodded.

This might take a while

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

It get a little violent later in this chapter.

Minor character death

OOC-ness

* * *

I leaned back against the wall and sighed, cracking my neck.

"You really didn't know anything."

Gon laughed nervously. "I understand it a little better now."

I reached for my glass, taking a sip as Gon sat quietly, for a change.

"Do you want to stay over? It's late." Of course, the silence could only last a few seconds.

"It's only 9, and I literally live right next to you."

"Do you need anything from the grocery store?"

"Do you?"

"A few things." He looked at my pleadingly.

"Fine." I still have no idea why he wants to spend so much time with _me_.

He grinned and jumped up, full of energy even at this hour, after homework. He tugged me up and pulled me toward the door, slipping on his shoes quickly.

We walked toward the closest store that would still be open, close to 7 blocks away. I followed. I followed Gon straight to the chip aisle, then to the soda after he grabbed a few bags. when we entered the check out line, I glanced at the candy on the shelves, apparently pausing a moment to long on a large bar of chocolate, because Gon bent over and plucked one from the shelf, placing it on top of the chips he carried. I had insisted on carrying the soda bottles, I felt like I should hold at least part of the stuff. It had taken several minutes to convince him that I should hold something, after which he pointedly picked up 2 more bags of chips.

Soon a cashier was checking out our items, I had been wondering if the credit card actually worked, I decided that this was a good a time as any other to try. I reached into my back pocket, pulling it out.

"Hey Gon! Is that the lead singer of Three Days Grace?!"

"What?" Gon shrieked looking around excitedly.

Quickly, I swiped the card and mercifully, it went through the first time, though strangely it didn't need a pin. 'Charged to Ging.' flashed on the screen momentarily on the screen before it went blank.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, maybe it wasn't him, frickin' white people, they all look the same."

"Killua, you are the palest person I know."

"It was a joke."

Gon's expression was blank.

At least the cashier looked amused.

Gon stubbornly insisted that he carry everything, irritated that I'd tricked him into letting me pay for everything. I didn't argue with him this time.

We made it 3 blocks before I felt something.

A contractor, make that 3 contractors.

They were less than half a mile away, and closing in fast. They'd be here within 1 minutes. There were no other contractors in the area. As they got closer, I could tell that one of the three was actually a doll.

The scent of their bloodlust was thick in the air, I could almost taste it. I didn't have a knife, but they were weak. They'd be easy prey with my speed and strength enhancements.

Gon tensed.

My mind went blank.

I ran up infront, meeting them head on. The first one, hit them hard enough to stop their heart, they flew into the side of a building. The second, I snapped their neck a full 180 degrees. And the third, the doll, was decapitated with one strong tug.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder I turned around sharply, barely stopping before I hurt him, my hand a hairs breath from his throat. I stared into a pair of concerned amber eyes. My hand dropped. I averted my eyes.

"S-sorry."

"Why?" Gon asked, he seemed genuinely confused.

"I could have killed you." I stated still avoided his gaze.

"But you didn't."

"Gon-."

He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Are you injured?"

"No."

He searched my eyes for any sign that I was lying before nodding.

"Okay."

The few seconds that spanned into silence, felt like an eternity.

"I still trust you, Killua."

"That's stupid."

"I don't think so."

"It is, and don't get too close when I'm like that."

"You'd never hurt me." His eyes sparkled, his grin impossibly wide. He truely believed that. I, for one, wasn't so sure.

"At least not on purpose." Gon finished, looking me in the eye, his expression hadn't faltered one bit.

I could lose myself in battle easily, and I have multiple times. He knows so little about me. How can he trust me? After watching me kill 3 people? He does trust me. He knew exactly what to say.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
